familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vasili Andreyevich Prince Sitsky (c1515-1578)
}} Biography Vasili Andreyevich Prince Sitsky was a boyar and voivode during the reign of tsar Ivan the Terrible er. son of Prince. AF Sitsko. He was married to the sister of Tsarina Anastasia Romanovna - Anna. In 1550 upom. The elder women at the wedding, Vol. Vladimir Andreevich and EA Nude. In 1554, he participated the 2nd Regiment patrol voivod in carats, the campaign against Cheremises. In 1556 upom. ryaz. butler in the retinue of the king in Serpukhov. campaign. In 1557 Ulomov. in imperial, march to the against Kolomna Devlet Giray. In 1559 he was promoted and sent okolnichy against the Tatars in Dedilov 4th voivod large regiment. In 1567 he was promoted Boyar and upom. in the retinue of Prince Ivan Ivanovich on the march to Novgorod the Great against the Lithuanians. In 1570 upom. in the retinue of the king among the boyars' of oprichnina "in Serpukhov. campaign, then on the 2nd voivod in Kaluga. In 1571 - 2nd Regiment, patrol the governor on the south. border. In 1572 went to the same quality of Novgorod against the Swedes, took Paid. In 1573 - "on the bank", then went to Muromu where prepared carat campaign against Kazan, Tatars. In 1576 commanded the artillery in the king's march to Kaluga against the Tatars. In 1577 went from Novgorod to Livonia. Mr. Vleh with a large regiment of the 2nd voivod. In 1578, sent from St. George's to Polchevu against the Swedes, then laid siege to Wenden. Attacked from behind by the besiegers Lithuanians, Swedes and Germans have caused panic in Russian. camp. Many fled or were killed. Faithful to his duty, was killed along with Sitsko other governors, entrusted to them to protect the artillery. His nomination Vasily Andreyevich owes his marriage to Anna Zaharenoy-St George, daughter of okolnichy Roman Yurevich Zakharyin and sister of Anastasia , first wife of Tsar Ivan IV the Terrible . But the exact year of marriage is unknown. Vasily Andreyevich first mentioned in the discharges in 1549/1550, as a son of aristocratic including Ride the wedding of Prince Vladimir Andreevich Staritskogo and Evdokia Alexandrovna Nude . In 1555, Basil was the second regiment of the voivod watchdog, sent a river Kokshaga against Kazan . In 1556, Basil of Ryazan is referred to as the butler, who was standing near Kolomna on " Crimean news. " In 1559, Basil was promoted okolnichy and was sent to Dedilov again against Crimeans. In 1567, Basil received the rank of boyar. In the same year he was one of the governor during his campaign in Novgorod , and thence against the King of Poland in the army, headed by Prince Ivan Ivanovich . In 1571 Vasily governor again in the army of Tsarevich Ivan Ivanovich during his campaign against Crimeans, he stood on guard regiment in Kaluga . In the book bit by that year, Basil mentioned as governor of oprichnina . In 1572, Basil was voivod guard regiment in the march to Novgorod, and from there to Sweden. Along with him was a warlord , Timothy I. Zamyatnya Saburov , with whom he came through the parochial, but the king ordered to be "no place", promising to give an account when they come to life. In 1573, Basil was present at the wedding of Livonia King Magnus and Princess Maria Vladimirovna Staritskaya , where he was best man the bride, while his wife was a matchmaker. On the wedding rite, they went for a bed. In the same year after fleeing the Crimean Khan Devlet Giray from under all the shelves in Moscow were at the old place, but the patrol regiment, which remained in Kolomna (the governors were princes Golitsyn Vasily Yurevich and Vasily A. Sitsko) and left-handed, sent in Kashira . Probably, at this time on the coast line of the Oka happened some important event, navlekshee disgrace on three principal commanders, because after that the king put to disgrace the boyars and the governor. Three of them, Prince Mikhail Ivanovich Vorotynsky Prince Nikita Romanovich Odoevskogo and Mikhail Yakovlevich Morozova , he ordered the execution. And the princes Golitsyn Vasily Yurevich and Vasily Sitsko told told to go to Moscow. Two months after escaping the attention of the king and Crimeans turned in another direction - for Sweden . Ivan the Terrible himself with both his sons went to Novgorod and then began to besiege Veyssenshteyn and Livonian King Magnus, the Sultan and Prince Buldaliyu Vasily Sitsko told to go to Yama, the city, where appointed to gather to itself all the commanders of regiments. That fall, Vasily Andreyevich with other governors went to Moore to negotiate with the rebellious Kazan Tatars, against whom, after an unsuccessful intercourse, and was assigned has an army. In 1575, Vasili Andreevich had to go as ambassador to the river 's sister , the frontier of Muscovy and Sweden for peace talks. Almost six months later, on taking Pernova , Vasily Andreyevich with friends after some difficulties signed a two-year truce with the Swedish commissioners concerning the Novgorod Region and Finland , as well as security and Swedish ambassadors in Moscow, which will pass in time for the peace treaties. In 1576 during a hike from Novgorod to Pskov during the Livonian War Vasily Andreyevich was warlord of a large regiment with him in Novgorod were collected Kostroma , Galician , Votskaya and Obonezhskaya Pyatina , who also had to impose Derevskuyu fifths . In the same year, when we arrived at the Moscow State Cesarsky ambassadors Kobentsel Buchau and Prince, Tsar Ivan ordered the Prince Yeletsky stop them in Dorogobuzh to find out exactly why they came, and sent Nikita Romanovich Zakharyin-St. George's and Prince Vasily Sitsko ask them about. Kobentsel Buchau and Prince announced that they are not merchants, as suggested by the king, and sent letters to about important matters that require a quick solution. After receiving this response, Nikita Romanovich and Vasily Andreyevich went with Cesarsky ambassadors Mozhaisk for submission to King Ivan. In 1577 Vasily Andreyevich topping in the distribution of money to pay desyatne St. George's, Poland . During the Livonian campaign in May 1578 Commander, stationed at Dorpat , was sent to Oberpalenu (Polchevu) occupied by the Swedes. Started parochial disputes that have caused great harm, it came to the royal decrees of default and to various unauthorized actions commanders who were dissatisfied with their positions. Voivod large regiment Prince Tyumen in the campaign was not, and his place was sent to Prince Vasili Andreevich Sitsko, but the lists are not picked up and explained in a petition to the king that he be the second nevmestno voivod large shelf at the time, as Fyodor Sheremetev written first voivod best Regiment, Prince Peter Ivanovich Tatev first voivod guard regiment. The king said Prince Vasili to the service he was as "big shelf to another governor to guard and forward to the first regiment commanders do not care." After this Vasili Andreevich did not hit my forehead on the already Sheremetev and participated in the Livonian campaign. In the autumn of 1578 as the Lithuanians and Swedes began to work together against Moscow's troops. October 21 Andrew Sapieha with the Lithuanians and the Germans and the Swedes, General Boy suddenly attacked from behind on the shelves of Moscow, attacked the castle unsuccessfully Wenden . First of all, running was a part of Moscow's troops Tatar cavalry, regiments retreated to their camp for some time held the line against the enemy's firing of big guns, but the main governor of Moscow, taking advantage of nightfall, "with things ran, and his fellow boyars and the governor issued, and attire (ie, artillery) left. " On the morning of October 22 , seeing before him the principal chiefs, the whole army, except the gunners, and fled. Chief gunners Vasily Fedorovich Vorontsov , Prince Vasily Andreyevich Sitsko, Daniel B. Saltykov , and Prince Michael Vasilbevich Tyufyakin remained faithful to duty, and were killed at their posts, and other commanders surrendered. In addition to the above parochial accounts of Prince Vasily Sitsko were still bills to Peter Ivanovich Golovin (and other), Michael Dalmatovichem Karpov , Prince Andrei Dmitrievich Paletsky , Mikhail Mikhailovich Saltykov . References * Сицкий Василий Андреевич * Василий Андреевич Сицкий ум. 22 октябрь 1578 * Богуславский В.В.: Славянская энциклопедия. Киевская Русь - Московия|2 * Кобрин В. Б.: Материалы генеалогии княжеско-боярской аристократии XV-XVI вв * Лобанов-Ростовский А. Б.: Русская родословная книга|2 * Петров П.Н.: История родов русского дворянства|1 * Русский биографический словарь|24|518—519 Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Princes Sitsky